Precipice
by Occult
Summary: He was a wandering samurai―an impenetrable slaughterer, hell-bent on revenge who happened to stumble upon a young woman, who may in fact, be his only weakness.


This fic takes place in no particular time period, and the characters live in the Shinbashi District(I totally made it up).

**InuYasha is completely human in this story**, mainly because him being a half demon didn't fit very well.

I hope you enjoy reading, and please review, feedback is always welcomed.

My first oneshot!

* * *

His blade―an illusionist― slipped from its sheath with an agile mastery, its frail appearance making his opponent smirk.

"The infamous _Shinbashi Slaughterer_ carries such a pitiful excuse of a blade? That ain't even― "

The samurai's sentence hung in the air as blood erupted from his entity, now adorning the crisp, freshly fallen snow as if it were an artist's canvas.

The carrier of the"frail"sword withdrew it from his opponent's neck, watching phlegmatically as the man gulped for air, the crimson substance now oozing from his mouth.

Before the man could so much as blink, the infamous swordsman swiped his blade along his opponent's neck, severing it, causing it to land to the ground with a _plump._

He hadn't deserved to be spared from such a ghastly death.

Making his way around the corpse, the infamous samurai―clothed in nothing but black ―continued on to the okiya, its occupants oblivious to skirmish that had just taken place. The orb of night embellished the falling ice, causing the angel white blanket to gleam, to _exud_e placidity.

It was such a contradiction to his actions―the snow fell silently as his he committed such vile and unjust activities.

The lights hanging from the okiya radiated a rich, golden hue throughout the woodwork , as laughter from said place echoed, halting the quiescence of the forest.

He shut his eyes momentarily―the wind howled slightly, tussling the samurai's onyx mane in a struggle of dominance as single strands cradled the contours of his face. He had waited so long for this, had endured _hell _just to inhale the same breath that he did at_ this_ very moment. He had killed so many to touch the untouchable, to eradicate any and all obstacles that dared to block him., to _inhibit_ him.

_This_ was the final obstacle.

The final hindrance until he could access _him._

Heavy panting and obscene slurs had now replaced the facade of laughter, lewd commands slipping from a man's lips with ease.

The assassin stood at the very entrance―processing, as pure _death _oozed from his very essence.

The sound of skin slapping skin intensified, the wanton language pouring from the man's mouth like streaming lava.

"H-harder, I said! F-faster, ride my cock, bitch!" he rasped, groaning hoarsely; nauseatingly.

Grimacing at the very utterance of such bawdy language, the assassin gripped his blade tighter, the dripping blood from his last kill now pooling around his toes like ink.

His left hand slid the door open loudly―all previous resonance halted immediately.

His target―who at that very moment lay flat on his back with a woman straddling him― shoved the woman away to get a glimpse at the intruder, before his eyes widened in sheer terror.

"You're the _Shinbashi Slaughterer_!"

At the very mention of the infamous title, the room of women shrieked, ducking into the very corners of the room while attempting to cover themselves.

At his acknowledgment, the samurai locked eyes with his overweight target, his lips maintaining a grim line.

He moved forward, the trail of blood following him as his target cowered in fear, even grabbing one of the women as a shield.

"Don't take my life, please! I-I made a mistake, I deserve to live. God be with your soul to show mercy!" he exclaimed, tears streaming from his chubby face. The infamous assassin shoved the women aside and lifted his sword, causing the blood from his previous kill to drip on the man's face.

"Please, I beg―"

The assassin silenced the plea that fell onto death ears by thrusting his deadly blade down the man's mouth and shoving it forward, tearing the flesh of his throat in half. Content with the amount of blood that trickled from the man's face―his eyes, nose and mouth―he yanked his weapon out roughly, splattering the red ink across the walls.

"Burn in_ hell_," he whispered, his eyes shutting momentarily as the words flowed from the very depths of his soul.

The women ducked in horror at such a gruesome sight, burying their faces in their sleeves and blubbered hysterically as the samurai exited briskly, only to be assaulted by the cool air once again.

Realizing that his clothes were now also dripping with blood, he made his way to the lake at the end of the forest.

_I'm now that much closer to hell._

Spotting the lake in the distance, he had already begun removing his shirt, just managing to pull it over his head when he picked up the sound of footsteps.

_Hurried_ footsteps.

His eyes―resembling miniature satellites as they maneuvered in every possible directions in an attempt to pinpoint the exact coordinates of the sound, a technique he had taught himself― finally rested on the silhouette heading directly for him.

His shirt hit the snow as he gripped the hilt of his sword by pure instinct, his right leg bent, perfecting his stance.

The silhouette quickly materialized, taking the samurai by surprise.

A panting woman was running directly toward him, a look of pure terror in her eyes.

She ran into his chest, almost as if she hadn't even seen him at all.

Eyes wide, he looked down, his nose unconsciously burying itself into her hair―which at his perspective, was ink-like, the moon illuminating strands that seemed almost blue.

It was pinned into somewhat of a bun with two black asian hair sticks, a few loose strands dipping from the back.

She wore an elegant evening azure kimono―it adorned her figure rather nicely, her entire appearance that of a midnight jewel.

Feeling the contact of another human being completely shocked him, making him release his weapon, his hands slightly shaking.

The young woman quickly pulled back, as if now realizing she had run into him and slowly met his gaze.

His eyes widened―those eyes of hers, bluer than the depths of any midnight ocean, of any night sky, _burned _themselves into the darkest, most disturbing corners of his brain.

"The wench ran over here!" a man called out, heading in their direction.

The woman exhaled roughly and quickly hid behind the samurai in fear, holding his arm in a death-like grip, hiding her face in the contours of his bare back.

Two swordsmen appeared, both styling expressions akin to smug.

"Hey, we don't want no trouble, so hand over the girl," one of them said, slowly walking forward, making the girl cringe in fear.

The assassin's brows furrowed, removing his blade from its sheath and resumed his stance.

"Oh, so that's how it is? Come on, tough guy! That pathetic sword of yours ain't gonna' do _shit _to me."

"Wait, Ken," the other man interjected, keeping his distance.

"Doesn't he look kinda familiar to you?"

The one known as Ken studied his foe, also gripping his blade, before the realization hit him almost instantly.

"Run!" he exclaimed, as they both dashed into the woods.

The assassin made an attempt to follow, but the young woman continued to hold his arm.

"Please don't kill them."

Confused by her plea, he eyed her for a moment before nodding and sheathing his weapon.

"T-Thank you so much for saving me," she said quickly, softly, fumbling with her fingers nervously, her eyes seemingly magnetic.

"..."

He only watched her, confusion quite evident in his expression.

Someone was addressing him in a_ friendly_ manner.

A_ woman,_ no less.

The young woman could only stare into the eyes of her savior―such a dark and _somber _grey, boring into hers with a mixture of absolute fascination and confusion.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," she said, a hesitant smile gracing her sakura petal lips.

Her name sounded awfully familiar...

"What's your name?"

_Shinbashi Slaughterer._

Frowning, he turned away, picking up his shirt and heading toward his previous destination― the lake.

"It doesn't matter."

He sounded so withdrawn, so_ distant._

"But it does to me," Kagome insisted, struggling to keep up with his pace.

His fists tightened.

He'd never heard such words spoken to him before.

"I'd like to know the name of my savior."

He bent down, dunking the cloth into the water, watching as her reflection rippled as she stood behind him.

"I'm no savior," he growled, his jaw clenching.

"I just happened to be here. You couldn't be more wrong."

She was silent for a moment, admiring the way that this man's hair fanned over his back― his very _muscular_ back.

Her expression softened, noticing the many slashes and cuts that adorned his skin, some much deeper than others.

"Whether you were here by coincidence or not is irrelevant to me. You saved my life, and I fear that if it were not for you..."

She cringed, wrapping her arms around herself, shaking her head silently, attempting to rid herself of the awful scenarios that ran through her mind.

Seeing this action through her reflection, the assassin sighed, slowly standing, his back to her.

"InuYasha."

"Inu...Yasha," she sampled the name on her tongue, blushing when he turned around and met her gaze full on.

She quickly bowed, clasping her hands together.

"I am in your debt, InuYasha."

Hearing his name being said again, after all of these_ years..._

Damn woman.

"I just said that you aren't," he snapped, wringing out his shirt.

"I would take a life to save another. Nothin' heroic about it."

"I've never met a man so nonchalant about life," she said softly, her eyes following his every action.

His gaze locked with hers', a scowl forming on his lips.

"Then you've never met the _Shinbashi Slaughterer_ before, have you?"

Those malice stained words had the desired effect.

Her eyes widened, a hand rising to cover her mouth in shock.

_You _should_ fear me. I'm a monster._

"I take lives without hesitation, the consequences be _damned_. I do it brutally, I soak my blade in as much blood as humanely _possible."_

"No," she whispered, shaking her head, her hand wavering slightly.

He made his way toward her, throwing his shirt over his shoulder, those twin orbs dark, shadowed with something seemingly dangerous.

"The wind carries every word that you people _speak._ I've heard it all; I'm a mindless slaughterer, I kill for the joy of ending what I can't restore."

Kagome, still backing away, hadn't noticed how a tree embraced her back, halting her.

InuYasha decided to take advantage of this.

With a speed that a human shouldn't possess, he maneuvered himself to be be directly in front of her, his hands resting on the bark behind her.

His figure loomed over her, his expression raw―_achingly, desperately _raw.

He had to make her see; he had to embed fear into her brain, had to lodge it into her soul, so that her subconscious would grasp this foreign uneasiness―she needed to run from him, just like all the others...

"I'm a murderer."

He saw her gulp in apprehension, saw the wheels turning in her head at an attempt to digest what he'd said.

He waited, knowing any moment she'd sprint for freedom.

And yet...

Her tongue dashed out to coat her lips before resuming its hiding place in her mouth.

"Then...what's stopping you from killing me?"

He was silent for a moment, cognizant of the flakes of snow that began following―yet his eyes were transfixed on hers.

This girl was somewhat of an enigma.

Instead of escaping, she stuck around to question the importance of her life, those innocent eyes of hers managing to tug him to her―a magnetic _pull_, if you will.

"You're the Shnibashi Slaughterer," she continued, watching as the snow landed in his hair, leaving glistening strands in its wake.

"You _want_ me to run, don't you? You _want_ me tofearyou."

His lips curled into a scowl at how perceptive she had proved to be―he pivoted away from her and into the opposite direction, leaving her against the tree.

She gasped, a hand going to her erratically beating heart, noting how his proximity had done strange things to her...

"Wait!" she called, attempting to run after him.

"Don't follow me," he growled, halting momentarily, his raven hair spiraling in the wind, contradicting his words, luring her like a moth to a bright, blazing flame.

She stopped, her hand reaching out as if to touch what she _knew_ would burn her, would singe her wings

the moment she made physical contact with him.

"Attempting to analyze a murderer is pointless."

"Why do you kill?" she whispered, moving toward him slowly, obviously ignoring his previous comment.

He growled and spun around, his jaw clenching once again on its own accord.

"Do you _want_ to die? You have no idea how fucking dangerous I _am_, and yet you continue to question my motives. I've come to accept the title _'Shinbashi Slaughterer' _because that's what I do. I _slaughter. _We've already covered that, so what the hell else do you want from me?"

Her brows furrowed as she stepped forward, putting an end to the distance that he had before created.

"You're avoiding the question, _InuYasha. _Why do you do it? What's in it for _you_?"

She used his name again...

He'd try a different approach.

"I like to kill," he said shrugging, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm a sadistic bastard. That answer your question?"

She clenched her fists, a noise of exasperation escaping her lips.

"Then why don't you kill me, huh? If you're really as heartless as you make yourself out to be, _slaughter_ me like you do everyone else."

She bared her neck to him in submission.

Kagome knew she was being rather brave―downright _stupid_, actually.

Here she was writing her own death sentence just to prove a point.

InuYasha's brows rose to his hairline at her audacity.

"Are you _stupid? _Why in the hell―"

He stopped in mid sentence, his eyes suddenly scrutinizing their surroundings at an inhuman speed.

"What are you―!"

He put a hand over her mouth, a finger going to his lips to signal her to be quiet.

She nodded before he pulled away, his hand immediately going to his hip, gripping the hilt of his sword.

Someone was coming, and they were trying to be sneaky in the process.

The forest sounded dead silent to Kagome as she searched around as well, realizing that InuYasha must have trained himself to pick up even the faintest of sounds.

And at that very moment, exactly a samurai dived in for the kill―he had attempted to sever InuYasha's head.

Kagome covered her eyes with her sleeve instinctively, expecting to hear the clashing of blades.

Her eyes widened at the sight.

InuYasha had apparently back flipped from danger at the last possible second, causing the swordsman to slam his sword into the dirt.

She immediately recognized him, causing a gasp to escape her lips.

InuYasha looked her way, an eyebrow raising in confusion.

Was she afraid of him?

His pride had been somewhat wounded―how could she be afraid of this _idiot_ and not_ him?_

But even more than that, something_ deeper _was bothering her, and that strangely bothered him.

The man rose quickly, his attention was obviously on Kagome now as he ignored the Shinbashi Slaughterer and trapped her against the tree.

"You've been a bad girl, _Kagome," _he whispered, running his thumb along her quivering lips.

"You've had your fun, but now it's time that I bring you home."

"I'm not going back!" she exclaimed, attempting to shove the man away.

His playful demeanor morphed into something spiteful―his lip curled into a vicious scowl before he pinned her wrists to the bark.

"Listen, you little bitch―"

"Hands off," InuYasha snapped, shoving his blade through the man's chest from behind.

"I don't know what business you have with her, but she ain't _required_ to go anywhere."

oOoOoOo

"A marriage proposal? Just deny it," the slaughterer scoffed, throwing a nearby pebble into the lake in front of them.

Kagome sighed, her hands stretching out behind her on the flat rock that she and InuYasha shared.

Her head fell back, eyes closed as the flakes of snow landed on her inky lashes.

"It's not that simple. Don't you think I've tried that? It's not up to me."

His brow rose at this, his eyes watching her intently.

"What do you mean it isn't up to you? It's you're life, who else could possibly make the decision for you?"

"My father."

Ah, _that's_ why her name sounded so familiar.

His eyes softened in understanding, his fingers seeking another pebble.

"Higurashi Takai is your father, ne? The Lord of the Western Lands?"

She nodded solemnly.

"What happens if they catch you?"

"I'll kill myself," she whispered softly, her gaze still transfixed on the crescent hanging from the sky.

He scoffed, turning away.

"Don't be so over dramatic."

"He's sick," she continued, her appearance stone― statue-like.

"He's no ordinary man. He covets dark things―_twisted_ things. His very presence is enough to make anyone shiver, and that in itself brings a smile to his face."

Now interested, he watched her―watched how still she was, how her kimono was ruffled by the wind.

"Speaking his name almost causes me to retch."

"Who is he―tell me who he is."

After a long moment, she met his gaze, his deep, _smoldering _gaze.

"Yamaguchi Naraku."

His assumptions had been dead on―the bastard he had been searching for _all _of this time.

The many men he had _slaughtered_ to get to _him._

The pain he had endured replayed itself in his mind―it reminded him of what needed to be done.

He remembered being no older than nine and purposely _burning_ himself with flaming coal―clutching blazing pieces of it in his hands, walking across it, _scorching_ his feet.

He remembered taking knives and slashing his arms, trails of oozing blood streaming down his skin, sometimes even causing him to fall in a state of being unconscious.

He remembered balancing on the thin, flimsy branches of trees, back flipping and dashing from branch to branch, playing a game of life and death, all to maintain a natural equilibrium―he needed to be able to dodge any attack with ease, needed to be agile.

He had needed to grow _stronger, faster, smarter _to avenge what had been taken from him.

"InuYasha?"

Kagome's voice woke him from his thoughts.

He stood, now coming to terms with what he must do.

"Kagome?"

She watched him in confusion―that was the first time he had spoken her name.

"What is it, InuYasha?"

He bent down, now eye level with the young beauty.

"I'm kidnapping you."

oOoOoOo

That's exactly how their strange friendship had begun.

By "kidnapping" Kagome, InuYasha knew that his foe, Naraku, was bound to search for her― he already had by sending many men to do his bidding, but the samurai had been able to dispose of them easily.

He knew that eventually, Naraku would have to come for her himself, and _then_, he would be ready.

So Kagome acted as bait, if you will, while InuYasha played bodyguard.

In the process of doing this, however, things had begun to _change_.

He had begun to notice things about her that he hadn't before―when she would remove the duel pins from her hair, it would cascade down to her hips like a midnight waterfall, pulling his gaze almost _magnetically._

Her eyes had always been blue―he'd noticed that at the very beginning.

But when they locked onto his, they had this strange effect on him―they mirrored the pure essence of something beautiful, something _magical._

His heart would beat faster, and at certain times, he even found himself stuttering!

She was incredibly feisty―she'd talk to him as if he wasn't even an infamous murderer, by picking fights and putting him in his place when he crossed the line.

And when came nightfall, he'd gather wood to build a fire with to keep them warm and cook the wild animals that he'd catch, considering how they were both fugitives in a sense, and couldn't go into town in risk of being recognized.

A subconscious instinct to provide for her had somehow lodged itself into his brain, and that's when he noticed that he now preferred her presence, preferred the peace of mind she provided him when he'd watch her sleep.

She told him about her family―her asshole of a father who arranged the marriage to Naraku for a large amount of money, selling her life to one of the sickest men alive.

She told him about her deceased mother, which in turn, caused InuYasha to delve into things he would have preferred to keep hidden.

He mentioned how he had killed all six of Naraku's brothers―they all formed The Band of Seven ― one by one, slowly making him all the more weaker, which dubbed him as the infamous _Shinbashi Slaughterer._

He also killed anyone who got in his way, taking lives on a whim.

Since he had already earned himself a cozy corner in the flaming pits of hell, why not go all out?

And before he could stop, words were tumbling from his mouth like wildfire, not stopping until he had told her every excruciating detail.

Told her how he had watched Naraku rape his mother and sever her neck when he was finished, how he watched all seven brothers take turns with her corpse, purposely sparing him of something that he had longed for ever since that fateful night―_death._

"_You'll live with this moment for all eternity, until it consumes your very being, until you are nothing but a shell of darkness," he had told the young boy, malice oozing from his words._

Told her how he and The Band of Seven were nothing but rich thugs, taking whatever they pleased.

He recalled the forlorn look in those round eyes of hers as she reached over and wrapped her arms around him, murmuring her support.

Murmuring how he wasn't anything like she'd heard―how he was only a desperate soul out to avenge his mother, not a heartless murderer.

He now knew that if she were to end up with Naraku, she would carry out her threat―she'd kill herself.

For reasons beside his own, Naraku would cease to exist, he'd make _sure_ of it.

He'd _never_ let Kagome die, whether it be by her own hands or by the hands of another.

And at this very moment, he sat against a tree, his eyes glued to her.

She wasn't too far away from him―hell, she _never_ was, he made sure of that.

She stood, her hands behind her back as her head dipped back, her mouth opening and that pink appendage sliding from her mouth.

Snow flakes danced on her tongue, making her giggle to herself.

His eyes softened―God, this woman was beautiful.

He had felt compelled to kiss her so many times, to hold her body flush against his and―

"InuYasha, try it!" she called from the open snow-covered field that she pranced around in, her arms open wide, child-like and inviting.

A small smile graced his lips as he stood, the snow that had covered him in his idleness tumbling off of his clothing.

Before he was aware of it, he was standing right in front of her, folding his arms in the mock pout that he had managed to always sport so fashionably.

"Keh, why would I do that?"

She grabbed his arms and unfolded them, her hands now clutching his.

"Because it's fun!"

To emphasize her point, she repeated the action from before, catching quite a few flakes on her tongue.

He looked around playfully, a smirk adorning his face.

"Fine."

And just like that, Kagome had him doing something that he never would have done―tasting snow.

She grinned and laced their fingers together, attempting to fight off the blush that fluttered to her cheeks.

"Kagome..."

Her name had left his lips so softly, so easily, so_ lovingly._

It tasted so sweet― he felt like he could do anything and everything from the utterance of her name alone.

_She feels this too. I know she does.._

Their eyes locked, that familiar intensity digging into their gazes.

"I've never seen anything like you," he whispered, walking forward, making her walk backward until she came into contact with the tree behind her.

Her eyes widened at his words, and yet, she grabbed his shirt, yanking him closer before covering his mouth with her's.

Groaning at the contact, InuYasha's hands immediately found refuge in her tresses, pulling the pins from it and chucking them into the woods ― hair as exquisite to the senses as her's always deserved to reign freely― so that it fanned over his wrists.

"Kagome," he moaned between kisses, taking the opportunity to permanently imprint the taste of her lips, tongue, her entire _cavern_ into his memory.

Nothing could have pulled him away at that very moment, he was incapable of letting her go―his fingers danced over her visage with immense care, attempting to meld their entire beings into one single entity.

He deepened the kiss as he felt her hands prance over his shirt and slide inside the folds, as her palms cradled his chest, her nails lightly digging into the skin under his collarbone.

He hissed, her touch igniting a pleasure so intense, so divine, it was nearly _agonizing._

It had seemed that his hands carried minds of their own, and before he knew it, they grazed over every part of her, every crack, crevice, and fold.

He felt her gasp in his mouth as his fingers probed her hardened nipples through her nearly sheer kimono―it was a wonder that she wasn't freezing―causing him to delve his tongue _deeper,_ to unconsciously roll his hips against her's.

They both gasped at the friction, and at that moment, he knew what needed to happen, for he was not used to this.

"We have to stop," he rasped, yanking his mouth from her's as if he had been burned.

_And burned he was..._

_Fuck._

"Why?" she questioned quietly, her eyes lidded with confusion, her hair wild from his rummaging in it.

He'd never been able to touch something like _her_―his control was hanging by a thread.

He blinked and looked away, forcing himself to ignore her beauty, to douse the fire that burned in his groin.

"Because I―"

_Snap._

Someone had stepped on a twig, and with the skilled samurai's keen hearing, he heard it instantly.

It was far too close for his liking, and if he hadn't been all over Kagome moments prior, he would've heard the presence before then.

His hand flew to his hilt, a position Kagome knew all too well, not questioning when InuYasha stood in front of her protectively.

"So rumors ring true; the Shinbashi Slaughterer guards my future wife."

Eyes immediately darting to the source of the voice, the samurai spotted two men emerging from the woodwork, the moon illuminating their faces.

One was all too familiar for both of them―Naraku.

He wore the most lavish robes, his hair nearly engulfing his shoulders in liquid onyx.

The man behind him carried a sword over his shoulder; he was built rather largely, and he epitomized strength itself.

"Long time no see, _InuYasha."_

He had been waiting for this moment.

This was _it._

He knew that he'd appear, and without his six brother's, InuYasha felt stronger than ever.

He remained calm, slowly unsheathing his sword.

"She's no future wife of yours."

Naraku smirked, his eyes transfixed on the samurai's blade.

"Ah, that blade―the illusionist― is what it's called, ne? So flimsy, but sharper than many blades combined, so most enemies charge at you blindly, foolishly."

His blazing eyes darted past InuYasha and zeroed in on Kagome.

"You would bed with a manslaughter? You are nothing but a―"

And just like so many others, Naraku's sentence hung in the air, as InuYasha dove his sword into his opponent's stomach, blood lurching from his throat almost instantly.

"_No one_ insults Kagome," he growled.

"And this is for my mother, you sick bastard!" he shoved the blade deeper, so that it came out from the other side of his body, piercing through his back.

And just as swiftly, he yanked it out, causing Naraku to gasp, but not before a deadly smirk graced his lips, along with trails of blade the reached his chin.

"My death means nothing,_ boy_." ―cough― "I will still" ―cough― "have the last _laugh_."

A raspy, maniacal laugh erupted from him, before he fell to the ground, fell to his death.

InuYasha rose a brow.

"What the fuck―"

"I..Inu..Yasha," her agonized whisper made him turn around, made his blood run cold.

The man that came with Naraku held his blade to Kagome's neck, so achingly slowly, cutting into her flesh, a lone trickling of blood flowing down her collar bone, contrasting with her pale skin.

"Don't. Move," he instructed.

"I know you're known for your speed, _Slaughterer. _But you wouldn't gamble with this woman's life, would you?" he asked sardonically, a wicked smirk on his lips.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, her struggle to breathe―it was too much.

The wind had been knocked out of him―he gripped his sword and tossed it into the trees and fell to his knees.

_Sharp like an edge of a samurai sword_

_the mental blade cuts through flesh and bone_

_though my mind's at peace, the world's out of order_

_missing the inner heat, life gets colder_

"Don't hurt her," he whispered, his bangs shielding his eyes from view.

"InuYasha, don't!" Kagome managed to rasp out, the tears now dripping from her chin.

"I'll do anything..."

_Anything._

oOoOoOo

The back of his skull _ached._

He attempted to massage it with fingers, but found he had no control over them―over any of his appendages, actually.

He was confined to something.

_Oh yes, I have found my path_

_no less, walk on earth, water and fire_

_the elements compose magnum opus_

_my modus operandi amalgam_

"You will be paid heavily for bringing him here," he heard a man say, his voice deep and edged with wisdom.

Another man chuckled.

"He wasn't so strong after I figured out his weakness."

At that, InuYasha's eyes popped open, his eyes taking in the setting.

It was still night, and he was still in the forest, and then―his eyes widened at the man that smirked in his face.

"Higurashi Takai."

He was taller than the average man, the lower half of his face coated in facial hair. His hair, held high in a ponytail, wafted with the wind, his grey eyes colder than the winter snow.

His smirk grew wider at the recognition.

"Ah, so you know who I am. You've put up quite some trouble, _vermin."_

InuYasha's eyes turned to slits as the insult, but heard a whimper to the left, quickly drawing his attention away.

There he noticed that Kagome stood, the same man who held the blade to her throat holding her wrists behind her back.

"Kagome!Let her go, you son of a bitch!"

The man smiled crookedly before clearing his throat.

"Your daughter apparently is infatuated with this creature. I figured that you would find such information valuable, my lord."

He eyed Kagome with disdain.

"Is this true, Kagome?"

"Yes, Father. He is the greatest man that I will never know, murderer or not! He's showed me kindness that was far too foreign since I never received such an act from you," she spat.

_Kagome.._

Her father's eyes narrowed.

"Tie her up with the killer; they'll die together," Takai ordered, issuing the the command with the wave of his hand.

Expecting such a fate, Kagome didn't fight as the man roughly shoved her toward the same wooden post that her love was confined to.

_Steel packed tight in a microchip_

_on my arm a sign of all-pro_

_the ultimate reward is honor not rewards_

_at odds with the times in wars with no lords_

He pushed her against the opposite side of the post from InuYasha, so that they were back to back, and tightly confined her wrists at the top and her feet at the bottom with rope and barbed wire.

_A freelancer,_

_a battle cry of a hawk makes a dove fly and a tear dry_

_wonder why the lone wolf don't run with a clan_

_only trust instincts and be one with the plan_

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice pained.

He turned his head to the side to stare at her through his peripheral vision.

"I'm so fuckin' sorry..."

She was quiet for a moment, and for a second, he believed her to be ignoring him.

"I'm not," she replied softly, a sad smile appearing on her lips.

"I'm not sorry for any of it. _I love you, InuYasha. _More than life itself."

"Kagome...I love you too, so, so much."

Two swordsmen stood on either side of them, taking their stances.

_Some days, some nights_

_some live, some die_

_in the way of the samurai_

Takai gave them the signal, causing the men to charge in their direction.

As he stood on the very brink of death, his mother's beautiful face flashed in his mind.

_She's avenged. _

_Finally._

_Some fight, some bleed_

_sun up to sun down_

_the sons of a battle cry_

And as the blade drove through his heart, as he drifted into the unconscious state, into Afterlife's precipice, he heard Kagome gasp from the impact as she took her final breath, as he took his final breath.

_Some days, dome nights_

_some live, some die_

He knew that he and Kagome could spend all of eternity in the afterlife.

Because that was all that a samurai had to look forward to, for all samurai died by the sword.

_In the way of the samurai..._

* * *

"_BattleCry" _is performed by Nujabes (Samurai Champloo opening theme)


End file.
